<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jim by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078856">Jim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Middle School, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tries to talk to his gym teacher to get him to stop being so mean but it doesn't work out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gym was usually a boring class … Usually, until the old, laid back instructor got fired, and a new one was hired. The new one usually made everyone run laps the entire time while he sat there on his phone. He would stare at all the girls, make them do stretches, even try to "guide" them by bending them over in various ways. He was an asshole, a pervert, and Luke couldn't stand it! Especially ever since he told him to get lost when he asked for a bandaid- how rude! and so one day, Luke decided to try talking to him, hoping they could reach some sort of understanding that this was probably illegal, and definitely a misuse of power, or at the very least, it was uncool- so he should stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And that's how he ended up here, pushed up against the wall of the gym storage room. It was a tight space, not much room for movement or escape, and not much sound other than the choked moans of a small boy being overpowered and passionately kissed by his own gym teacher. Luke, dressed in only a pair of shorts and a loose gym shirt, just couldn't seem to get his face out of Clive's shoulder. The hot breath on his neck made his knees weak, and the hands on his body made his head spin. He panted, taking in the scent of his gym teacher as the man bit at his neck, holding him up with just one arm. He was trying to undo his pants, but doing it one handed was difficult, even more so in the dark. He kissed Luke's ear, hearing the boy whimper, and held him tightly before he was forced to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke's legs wrapped firmly around Clive's waist as his shorts were pulled down a little, and he was lowered down onto the man's … troublingly big dick, which just barely poked at his already damp entrance. The ten minutes of playtime beforehand was enough to get him ready. He'd been stretched, saliva spread all over his lower body from a blowjob he'd never forget, allowing Clive's tip to slip into him easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it went in, Luke groaned, and clenched his eyes shut, burying his face into Clive's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh" Clive mumbled, holding Luke by his upper thighs as the boy held onto his shirt with an iron grip. He was shaking, whimpering Clive's name over and over again, along with a few begs for him to do … Something. "good boy, stay quiet …" Clive cooed, giving a gentle thrust, feeling himself slide in even further. Some equipment was displaced, falling to the ground as Luke let his back touch the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke tossed his head back, hitting the wall, wincing in pain and getting a giggle from Clive, who was sliding in more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing good Lukey~" Clive mumbled, and Luke gasped, feeling Clive hit somewhere deep inside of him. He wasn't sure what was happening to his body, but in an instant, he was clenched tight around him, being coaxed into silence by the hand that stroked his head in reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It- h-hurts-!" Luke cried, and Clive bit his lip, brushing away one of the boy's tears with his thumb. He wanted to say, "then cry harder" or something, admittedly, watching Luke unravel and shatter like this was … a turn on. But he didn't want to go to jail, so he tried to make it quick, starting to thrust without much regard for whether the boy was ready or not.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke arched, locking his legs at the man's hips, finding it hard to find air in the intense warmth of the shack. He could feel his stomach burning, his more sensitive parts twitching, aching to be touched by someone, or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were ignored though, and Luke was left to drip precum as Clive had his way, forcing his body down further and further until it finally stopped. Clive sighed, and laid Luke down on the ground, seemingly tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so fucking hot! I hate it here-" He groaned, pulling out a little just to shove himself back into Luke. Luke put his hands over his mouth, legs extended into the air as Clive slowly thrusted. He was sweating, eyes closed as he all but melted onto Luke, who was having a little trouble understanding what this stinging feeling between his legs was. He pulsed, and his heart throbbed when Clive took hold of his legs, sliding him forward, starting to thrust harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't get it, why having something so big shoved inside of him felt so good. It wasn't until a hand came around his neck, and squeezed, that he started to understand why he was suddenly cumming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't even moan, angry gym teacher choking him silent, growling at him to stop being so loud before he let go, glaring at Luke with an icy hatred in his eyes. The boy was terrified, shaking as he whimpered, staring up into the eyes of a complete fucking lunatic. He was pulled closer, rolled over onto his side as Clive used his body as nothing but a hole, ignoring his whining pleas to stop, and his soaked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just kept going, watching Luke drool out onto the ground, pulling at the grass, occasionally choking a little, coughing, receiving a lackluster pat on the back, and a gentle reminder to be quiet. He could have almost sworn he heard Clive say it'd be okay, or something kind, but- he was probably just hallucinating, since he felt like any moment now he'd pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-cwiveee!" He yelled, a hand coming over his mouth. "Shh!" Clive hissed, starting to slow down a little. Luke reached up, grabbing his arm, feeling Clive slowly start to stroke him. His mind went blank when he did, and Clive slowly let his hand off of Luke's face, grinning at his response to the simple touch. His eyes were glossed over, lips parted as he breathed at a more regular pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw- see? You like it-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-noo-!" Luke whimpered, squirming underneath his touch. Clive slid his hands up, pressing his fingers to the boy's nipples, pulling, squeezing, flicking them, watching him jolt in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, and started to absently thrust into the boy, rubbing his length, slowing down a little with his thrusts. He groaned, and squeezed Luke's hips, "I'm- fuck- i'm sorry-!" He breathed out, moaning under his breath as he came inside of him …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke just laid there, halfway asleep before he finally slipped under. He was hot, sweating, and tired. His body forcing out another orgasm, aroused by the thought of being filled with cum. Gross, when did he become so gross?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was out, Clive gently slapped his face, trying to make sure he didn't somehow kill him by doing this. Luke whimpered, and he sighed, pulling out of him, gently rubbing his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be fine-" he mumbled to himself, " stay here, i'll we'll clean you up and send you back with a pass- alright?" He said, getting an absent little nod from the boy. He leaned down, and kissed his cheek, grinning as Luke pushed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end Luke's plan to reason with him didn't work, but at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't have to run at gym anymore ...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>